First Sited
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: Damon seems to actually be interested in another girl other then Elena Gilbert. This girl Scarlett Bloomer is a vampire and has something following her, causing deaths and most of all fear.......... its on its way to get you!
1. Boo!

I stared through the branches of the high tree, watching, stalking a single crow near the lake. I was thirsty and the crow was the biggest one id ever seen amazingly. I stared at it, its movement was confusing, unusually to a regular crows. Then it changed, from a crow to a man, with black hair and dark eyes, he wore black long pants, a black singlet and a black leather jacket. I now knew the mans secret, it was linked with mine. He was a vampire, how old? I could not guess, but what I did gather was his animal form was a crow and he was lazy enough not to look around to see if he was being watched. I balanced on the edge of the branch exposing my full self and spoke aloud.

"You would think, that you would look before you change."

He spun around, concentrating on me fully. "You are?"

I smiled at him and leapt from the tree, changing into a black large wolf, when I hit the ground I resumed human form again. "Scarlett Bloomer." I gestured to him.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Ah, I've heard of the Salvatore brothers. You're the unfriendly one, aren't you?"

"Along the lines of that sure." He smiled and continued. "I wish I could say I have heard of you my dear. But your unfamiliar to me."

"To you perhaps. To your brother Stefan, he will know."

"Will he now.

I spotted a movement in the bushes eight feet away from the creek. Breakfast coming right up. "Excuse me." I said and left quickly into the bushes.

I feed off the lonely pig and thought I had wiped most of the blood off when I returned to Damon. He reached one hand out and wiped the corner of my mouth.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in weeks."

"No apologies necessary, you haven't eaten in a while."

"Well maybe I mistook you for the mean one after all."

He grinned and shrugged off his jacket. I looked at my ring on my finger and smiled. "How long had you been watching me?" he asked.

"I was actually hunting if you really wan to know."

He shuddered. "And to think I was so close to becoming breakfast."

I laughed and he looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Your different."

"How?"

"I don't know. You just are."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

I was going to speak again when I saw more movement in the bushes and out walked Stefan and a girl at his side. They looked alarmed at first then Stefan smiled at me.

"Ah Scarlett Bloomer, you still live on."

"Well, I try to."

He laughed. "This is my girl Elena Gilbert."

"I guessed she was yours."

"So how was that showdown of yours?" asked Stefan.

"Showdown? What showdown?" Elena questioned.


	2. Who's Back Now!

"The showdown was between me and my family. They went rouge."

Elena gasped. Stefan shook his head and Damon was speechless.

"Mother killed father by accident and I killed her and my two brothers Manny and Phillip. I had to bury and discard of any evidence three centuries ago."

"Three centuries ago?" asked Elena

"I'm four hundred and twenty centuries old. Funny how times fly, or crows, either way." Damon looked at me and smiled.

"How did you find my brother?" asked Stefan.

"Thought he was breakfast. That reminds me, don't step in the pig over there." I pointed out to them.

Stefan grinned and Elena went pale for a few seconds, then returned to her normal colour. I thought she was actually close to throwing up, but she some how resited it. It brang human thoughts to my vampire mind, funny how I can think like that, like the human girl I was 420 years ago, the year today was 2009, so that meant I was born in 1589 on the 28th of July. Along time ago sadly, my family now dead to the world, not vampires but lumps in the ground, in something I made that resembled a grave. Although my family went rouge and tried to kill me I was hurt from them, sorry I had to do what I did to them, murder my own family to keep the rest of the world and town safe three centuries ago.

I had a cousin left though, he was 430 centuries old, born November the 13th 1579, his name was Lucas Fredrick. I felt sorry for him, he had troubles with his mind, some called it craziness others called it just plain freakish. He sometimes murdered people for fun, innocent or guilty, other then that was he a sad man who only wanted friends. But when ever someone came to see him it ended badly, you could tell, as there were always strange disappearances in the paper that were linked with people visiting my cousin the recent long years.

Damon was staring at my face watching my face fall at the memories of my cousin. "You alright?" he asked.

"Been better."

"So what brings you here?" asked Elena.

"I actually don't know, travel." I smiled and gestured to Stefan. "There was something I was going to tell you. Oh! Right! Do you know Owen Brander? The one who tried to kill you?"

He nodded.

"I killed him!" I spun around giggling.

"You did what now? How?" asked Stefan smiling.

"Stake and a really sharp heel of my black boots. Always knew it would come in handy!"

Stefan laughed and Elena grinned and went to his side. "She's a little unwell, ill take her home now. Hope you stick around Scarlett, good to see you."

"You to Stefan, Elena, Damon. I must be off myself, got to go find reservations."

Damon cocked his head to the side. I clarified. "A place to stay."

He smiled straightening up.

Once Stefan, Elena and Damon left I was alone in the woods and smiled to myself until I heard a movement from behind. I spun around, snarled and froze. Before me, stood my sister………………………………………………………….


	3. Tale

_**I know its short but im figuring out the next part by leaving you hanging……. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you did.  
**_"SiSi?" I called to her.

Her eyes were a emerald green her hair blond down to her shoulders. She was slimmer then me, but not by much and she hated my guts. "Ah my dear sister. Thought you'd killed every last family member didn't you?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh yes I do. They were rouge, I was beginning to make them obey me, run with me and kill. But then you came in Scar, ruining my plan, my vision for them."

"Our own family Fifi."

She laughed. "Oh please, you don't think I had a right to, you were there precious daughter, the favourite of the family. I got told to listen to you over and over again, to be proud of your doings."

"So you were jealous?"

"Of course I was, I got madder by the minute and finally had enough. I took action, summoning a witch to do my doing, then I killed her. Ate her for dinner, I was ever so thirsty, and what do you think she would have done once she helped me? Go running to you."

My long black hair moved in the wind, my midnight blue eyes staring icily at my sister, who had betrayed the family, done evil for jealous. I hissed and she grinned.

"I will finish my doing sister, wether you stop me or not, your not safe, no one is. Not anymore. The question to you from me is, how well do you scream?"

"Why?"

"Just a question, also how well can you protect this town SiSi?"

"What are you doing Fifi?"

"You'll see." And she giggled before running into the woods, leaving me standing in jean shorts and a short sleeved black shirt. They say vampires don't get cold, I just did……………………………


	4. Suprises Are Never What You Expect

When I was able to move again I heard a laugh and walked towards it. I peered trough a bush and saw my cousin laughing and my sister grinning, a sword in hand. Lucas Fredrick laughed and reached for the sword, she got him out of the home, crap! That meant he was out to get me if he was with her, I left running on all fours the way Stefan had gone and followed his scent. I found the place they were staying at and whined, no later then three seconds Elena opened the door and Stefan stepped out with Damon. They were both alert and had there eyes on me as I pranced up the two steps and changed into human form. Damon grinned till he saw my expression, Stefan gestured me in, eyes roaming the woods.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as soon as I sat on one of the black couches.

"My sister, she is alive and was the one to make the family go rouge, over jealousy. And she got my cousin Lucas out from the place he was staying at, to stay out of trouble, and she just handed him a sword."

"She is jealous, over you?" Damon asked, saying each word.

"Yes, I was the one who always got the attention in the family. She asked me two things." I swallowed.

"And what were they?" Stefan urged looing out the window.

"One was "how well can you protect this town" the other was "how well do you scream""

Damon stared at me with intense eyes, watching be breathe in and out. "You're scared of her, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well you would be to, once you know what she can do." I shuddered at the thought.

Stefan sighed and looked at me. "Your going to have to stay here."

"No!" I nearly yelled.

"You cant go now, not now you've come here, stay. You're a friend not a foe."

"She'll kill you!" I protested.

"And, three of us are vampires, and Elena's not that bad at fighting or arguing." Damon told me.

"I don't care im going." I stood but Stefan spoke freezing me in place.

"You cant go, you've come here now. They'll follow you from here, not only have you endangered all of us now, we are going to help you." He spoke softly.

"I shouldn't have come." I said and sunk to the floor, back to them.

"You didn't know what to do you didn't have a choice." Elena said.

"I always have a choice Elena, but I chose the wrong path. Now you're all going to die because of me."

"No were not." Stefan protested.

"You don't know what she's like Stefan, im worse when im angry, I'm putting you all at risk and you don't care?" I questioned.

"Of course I care, but you're a friend of mine, you've helped me out when I needed it. Now it's my turn, and nothing you say will change it." Stefan said.

"I agree." Elena commented.

"Me too." Damon said.

I stood and turned to them. They were looking at me, Stefan had his eyes roaming from me to the woods, Elena looked at me then at her hands. Damon just stared, not ashamed to see me looking, but he turned to his brother.

"I have a stake somewhere around here."

"NO!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

Damon rushed to my side putting a hand to my back. I felt Fifi run toward the house with Lucas. "Shit." I whispered.

"Where else can we go?" Damon asked Stefan urgently.

"Elena come here." She did, he pulled her onto his back and Damon scooped me up in his arms, then they ran.

I had my eyes closed; when I opened them again we were in a two storey house.

"Huh?"

"This was a friend's house; she's gone out of town." Elena explained.

"Oh."

Damon sat me on the couch and started a small fire, Elena went up stairs, it was late.

"Night all." Stefan said and went up with Elena.

"Night Stefan."

"Night Brother."

After setting the small fire alight Damon sat next to me on the couch, on arm up on the arm the other around my waist, it was comforting.

"It will be fine, you'll see."

"No it wont be, someone will die, if not anyone I know someone ill hate later on."

"Are you referring to me dear Scarlett?" he grinned.

"No, how could anyone hate you?"

"Easily my dear." He sighed

"Oh come on now there's got to be some people that like you Damon."

"Not many people no." he grinned and looked at me his eyes soft.

"I like you does that count?" I asked.

"Very much."

He leaned in and kissed my lips very briefly then put a hand in my hair and twined his fingers in and pressed my mouth closer. He kissed me for a while longer till we heard the door open. Damon turned to her.

"Bonnie?" he asked frowning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily, glaring at Damon then me.

Before we could answer she dropped to her feet and my sister stood behind her knife in hand.

"Told you I would finish it." She said smiling…………………………………..


	5. Who Said What Now!

She hadn't stabbed Bonnie, thankfully, just knocked her out. I hissed at her and rose from the couch as Lucas walked in, bleeding.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"He didn't listen and needed to be taught a lesson, he wanted to come join you, to save you from me." She laughed.

"Lucas?" I called.

He stared at me and frowned. "Sorry cousin."

"Punishment, is a very bad thing to some, to me it's a daily dose of Vitamin B." She ran the sword that she had earlier through Lucas's heart, killing him.

He dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest as he whimpered. And I stared at my sister Fifi; her mind rang with words, _It needed to be done SiSi_. I hissed and started towards her but Damon caught my waist, pulling me against him.

"No Scarlett, not here, not now." He whispered in my ear delicately.

"You'd be doing the right thing, listening to him SiSi. I'll leave, for now, I won't tread on this land again till the time is right, you'll know. And then, we end this." She vanished out the door.

I dropped to my knees and Damon squatted beside me, hugging me. Then he lifted me over to Bonnie and my no longer alive cousin. I shed a few tears as Damon put my cousin in the fire, a funeral with two people. Bonnie woke up then and winced. Make that a funeral for three.

"Damon Salvatore. I swear to god if you don't explain why you're here I swear I will do something I will regret when im older."

"Right well it all started out this afternoon……………………."

And so he told her, leaving out why he had kissed me. I didn't even know why, I will find out, I told myself. Bonnie said –after gathering what had happened- she would leave us for bed.

"Night Guys."

"Night Bonnie." I called.

Damon smiled at her and nodded. Once she left Damon turned to me and grinned.

"So why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because." He looked away and the grin faded, his face softened.

"Damon."

He didn't look at me. I touched his face, and he caught my hand holding it there. He still didn't turn to me. I cuddled against him and felt his arm wind around my waist. My hand still under his on his cheek, I smiled and looked up at him, he looked down at me.

"You would think, after my sister coming here I would be freaking out with plans, worrying. But im not, you make it all easier, lighter, you make feel safer then I've ever felt Damon."

He smiled and it wasn't one of your normal "Damon" smiles. It was soft, caring and those things don't come along often, according to his brother. He bowed his head and meet his lips to mine, at first it was light and sweet then it grew a little more intense. With him I felt I could do anything, I've never had a boyfriend, never cared into having one, till now. His lips soft against mine, there was a throat clearing. We turned, Stefan.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." Damon said grinning, If I could blush I would.

"Fifi's gone." I muttered.

"I noticed." He said and grinned.

"How may I help?" asked Damon.

"Bonnie?"

"She knows I told her."

"Right well im going now, _have fun_."

I stifled a giggle and Damon turned to me and grinned as Stefan left. I couldn't help laughing as Damon leaned in and he pulled back smiling that cracked me up even more. And he leaned again when I settled down and peeked my lips with his, smiling. A cuddled up near him and sighed, he kissed my head, stroked my cheek with his hand. I felt Stefan's presence in my head.

_His never been like this Scarlett, never been so mellow or nice. Not even with me and Im his brother, you must have an influence over him. _Stefan thought.

_No I don't, im just special to him I guess. Thankyou for today Stefan. _I thought out to him.

_No Scarlett, thankyou. _He thought and then left me to sleep next to his girl Elena.

Damon sighed and sat on the couch looking up at me.

"What?" I said.

He just stared and then stood; his head bowed and looked me in the eyes. He just stared, I could feel his breathing slow and even. Mine not so much, I was having trouble not hyperventilating. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled that non "Damon" smile again.

"Breath." He told me and I did.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked again.

"Because I like you Scarlett. More then Elena when I first meet her, more then any other women, including Katherine from when I was alive. I've never been like this with anyone." He breathed out.

"I know, your brother commented in my head before. He said "No Scarlett, thankyou""

He smiled a Damon smile and pulled me close, touching my forehead to his. I smiled myself and looked deeply into his eyes and touched my lips softly to his and he responded knotting his fingers in my hair and pressed me closer. Another throat clearing sounded. I backed and turned my head.

"Hi im Meredith, you are?"

"Scarlett Bloomer. Nice to meet you."


	6. Death and Reborn

"What are you doing here Meredith?" Damon asked her.

"Bonnie left me in the car, and there was this girl standing right behind me when I got out and she gave me this letter. Said give it to you Scarlett."

She handed it to me and I took it, as Damon showed her to Bonnie, I opened the letter.

_SiSi,_

_Tick, tock SiSi. You cant protect everyone, one way or another I shall kill, simply for fun or to create an army. Others will die and you won't get in my way, or you will wish you hadn't. By the way, love your new boyfriend, might have him for me when your out of the way. _

_Tick, tick BOOM……………………………_

_Love Fifi_

"What she say?" Damon's voice made me jump.

"Nothing." I said and threw it in the fire.

"Right, well im going to bed. Want to join me?"

"No thanks, night."

He kissed my cheek and left, I ran out to the woods when he went and followed Fifi's trail. Stopping when I found her by the tree I had meet Damon at earlier.

"Ah, I knew you'd come."

"Shut up. What do you want?" I said.

"What do I want SiSi. Hmm, you tell me what do I want?"

"I wonder."

"Now come on. Tell me."

"Stop."

"Stop what Scar?"

"Stop playing around, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Besides you dead, your boy, and to take over, cant I just want to catch up with my SiSi?"

"No. You killed the last known family I ever had Fifi, I can never forgive you for killing Lucas."

"Isn't that what families about forgiving one another and loving?"

"Not in this life time will I ever forgive you Fifi, and if you ever harm anyone, I will kill you. I won't hesitate this time."

"Oh, im so scared."

"You should be. Isn't it funny though, I was scared of you, until now. You were so jealous of me; I got everything, the car, the money, the proud thoughts and comments of mum and dad."

"Stop it." She sneered.

"Make me." I grinned fiercely and kicked dirt at her.

She growled and lunged for me, swiping at me with her nails, scratching me, withdrawing blood. She withdrew a knife and cut my throat and cheek with it. I kicked her and stabbed her with her own knife in the chest below her heart; I withdrew it again, and then pushed it through again, through her heart as she punched my head. She dropped dead on me, her eyes widened then rolled back into her head and blood poured from her chest onto me. I shoved her off me and took her ring, backed up and went back home. I quietly ran up the stairs and shut the door behind me and then went to the living room, through to the laundry looking for my black towel.

"Need this?" Damon stepped out from the shadows of the cupboard with the towel.

I reached for it; he jerked it out of my reach. "Where were you?" he asked, straight faced.

"I went out."

"Where?" he asked stepping forward.

"Why."

"You went and killed Fifi didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself, its dangerous."

"Yeah well so are you." I remarked and my head stung then.

_You may have killed Fifi, but you haven't killed her mate. I'm stronger then she was, I can hurt you through your mind, I'll show you how bad I can hurt in time my dear. Oh by the way, my names Christian Flame. _ He thought.

Damon looked at me. "Scarlett?" he asked.

Christian smiled in my head and then struck me, it felt as though he'd run through my chest with a sharp silver sword. I felt my head click back and my body and mind shut down, Damon reached for me but never made it, my knee's hit the ground first, and then my back then my head hit the ground with a thump.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled.

He put a hand to my cheek and stroked repeating the words: "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Damon lifted my neck and nudged my forehead with his. Stefan was there to suddenly trying to find out what was wrong. I blacked out then only feeling the pain in my chest. Final words rang in my mind from Christian.

_Night, night my sweet, just wait till I come and find you. _

And then I screamed loudly and Damon moved into my line of sight and kissed my forehead, I kept screaming as I blacked out, then I felt blood run from my cheek and side.


	7. Decide

When I did wake up again, I was lying under silk covers and Damon was there stroking my waist, I turned my head and looked him in the eyes and he tired to smile. It was a very weak smile, he was sad. I touched his face, my hand was a quite cold and I took it back immediately, but he caught it in his hand and pressed to his cheek.

"I missed you." He said, his voice is just a breath.

"Missed you too. I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracked.

"Shhh." He hushed me and moved so he was cradling me. "It's over now."

I stiffened, remembering Christian. The thought brang his voices to my mind again, like I had woken him as I had woken myself.

_Good morning, huh nearly five days you were out, and Damon thinks it's all over, well Hun news flash, it isn't. _Christian said, holding back laughter.

"Five days?" I muttered to myself.

_That's right, five long slow days you were out, never moved a muscle they thought you were dead, Damon wept over your body, when he thought you were dead. Oh poor little you, haven't had a good couple of days have you. _He said and laughed loudly, making my head ache.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

Damon patted my face quickly. "Scarlett?" he said.

I screamed as he hit my head, through me, making a deep cut in my head.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted.

I came back then and sat upright quickly. Damon placed his hand on my shoulders as I breathed rapidly. I shivered and Damon wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him.

Stefan touched my forehead with a wet cloth and sighed.  
"Scar?"

I looked at him then leaned against Damon. "Mmm."

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked, patting my neck with the cloth.

"Sore, do you know a Christian Flame?" I asked them.

"I do." Said Stefan.

"Who is he?"

"Mr Flame has a very bad reputation. He's kills are always perfect; he is perfect in control, making others insane and making pain for others. Why?"

_Yes my dear, why?_

"He's in my head." I whispered. "Fifi's mate, he wants to kill me."

Damon stared at Stefan for a good while then looked at me. "Scar?" he asked.

I didn't answer, as pain ripped through my head again deeply. I held back screams and listened to Christian in my head again.

_My dear Scarlett, come join me. Take my side, or watch me take over your mind with joy. Make your mind up quickly or else, it will be more painful for you._

Choices…. Die, Go to Christian, Fight it? What do I chose?

_**Let me know what you think Scarlett should chose…if you have any idea let me know… xo Nikki**_


	8. Lovers

Quick think, I told myself. I thought to Christian, _give me 24 hours._

_Fine, but be sure or it will kill you more then anything, goodnight my sweet._

I sighed with relief. And reached my mind out to Stefan. _Can you go please. I'd appreciate it greatly. _

Stefan nodded and patted my hand left.

"Scar?"

"Yes Damon?"

"What happened? To you?" Damon asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"Christian can hurt me through my mind, his giving me 24 hours to decide."

"Decide what?"

"If wether I let him kill me, join him or fight him, his giving me a choice."

"What the hell Scar. Since when did you have to make a choice? Do you want to us, me so badly? Since when is there a choice?"

"Damon."

"Don't Damon me!" and suddenly Damon was out on the balcony from the room.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them, and put my head onto my knees, hiding my face, letting tears slowly drip down my face. Damon didn't get with every time that Christian hurt me it weakened me. Tears went down my face in a rhythm, never stoping. Then there were arms around my waist and a head nuzzling my bear neck. I felt his mind wander into mine with soft gentle words.

_I'm truly sorry Hun. I just don't want to lose you, I love you Scar. _

I pulled up my teary face and kissed his forehead. _I love you too Damon, I'm just so weak. _

"I know darling, I've been trying to get that form my mind, and I've always known you've been unwell. I just never knew how much lately."

"I can't believe you would I think that I wanted to leave you."

"Would you think I wouldn't say it if it bothered me?"

"I'm sorry." I cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I don't want to lose you. Do you think that it would be less painful to let him control you, change you?"

"I would assume I wouldn't feel as bad as this. Why?"

"If it makes you better then this, I want you to change, even if it means losing you. You don't deserve this."

"Damon but yo-" he cut me off.

"I know Scar, I want you before you go, im not wasting a single moment with you Scar."

He leaned forward and kissed me, deeply. He nudged my mouth open and deepened the kiss even more, pushing me into the pillows and he moved on top of me, pressing against me. And in no time at all he was shirtless, his fine body pressed against mine shivered with delight. He pulled back the slightest and spoke as soft as silk.

"I love you Scar."

"I love you Damon."

And with that he continued to kiss me and, well, it's better you don't know.


End file.
